Eavesdropping
by Furtively Lethargic
Summary: "I want her to be happy. It's worth sacrificing myself," Eddie said. Eddie/Jill. Oh, and MAJOR Bloodlines spoilers guys. You have been warned. Also, I've been recently IN LOVE with Eddie/Jill. You'll know why. ;"


**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own the VA series nor do I own the VA spinoff. *sniff*

**A/N:** I JUST FINISHED READING FREAKING BLOODLINES AND I'M HIGH NOW. xD Because of that wonderful, wonderful, beautiful book—_I feel wonderful_. I may only have had six hours of sleep—but I still feel fucking wonderful. So wonderful that it makes me want to jump up and cuss happily in front of my parents. Hell, I was even dancing out of my room singing, "Bloooooodliiinnessssss, WOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yes, I sang it. In a happily weird way. I was supposed to post this yesterday, but my internet was utterly slow because of the hurricane that passed. -.-"…

**Important Note:** SPOILERS. If you haven't read Bloodlines then . . . MAJOR spoilers. Or, well, I don't know . . . but it's still SPOILERS. So be warned (I just warned you guys, right? xD). Oh and I wrote this in Jill's POV…

I hope you guys enjoy this!

* * *

><p><strong>Eavesdropping<strong>

**.**

I nodded. "I know, I know." I stood up with Micah. "I'll see you back in our room later, Sydney. I'd like to talk some more."

Sydney nodded. "Absolutely."

I took a very, very brief glance towards Eddie (hopefully, he doesn't notice it) before turning around and began walking to the sewing club with Micah. The only reason why I signed up for the sewing club was to become a model. And, speaking of models, Lee—my heart lurched a bit at the thought of his name—was actually the first and only person to introduce me to that Lia-fashion designer. He was the first one to introduce me to . . . shall I say, the "modeling world".

I sighed softly as Micah tried to distract me with random topics he could think of.

Lee . . . I actually liked him. Liked him _more than a friend_. And then, nothing. He tried to kill _Sydney_ and _Adrian_. Adrian, for God's sake! And Adrian . . . he was important to me. I may still have a bit of a crush on him, but it's not like he viewed me in that way. Anyways, Lee wanted to become strigoi once again—and wanted to Awaken _me_. As in, make me a monster—a strigoi. Lee wanted him and me to be "together forever".

I wouldn't have minded if he was figuratively-speaking—but he wasn't! He was literally saying that we should be together forever.

Then, as a late realization, I halted in my tracks.

"And then—Jill? What's wrong?" Micah asked. He only thought that Lee died of an accident. But Lee . . . he was drained by that strigoi. The two strigois—female ones, too—were killed by Eddie. At first, I had thought that Lee was a victim of those monsters.

But _no_.

He was willing to be a strigoi. However, he didn't turn into one because . . . well, I don't really know much. All I've heard was that he was brought back (in this case, I meant that he became Moroi again) by a spirit-user and, apparently, he wasn't able turn into a strigoi no matter whose blood he drank from.

It was like . . . he was immune.

"I-I forgot to ask Sydney about something," I said quietly. Although, all I really want to do is go in my room and cry. Or, maybe not cry. Just sit there and think everything over. Wonder who and who not to trust. I'm just wondering if Sydney would approve of it. I hope she understands . . . "You can go ahead without me."

Micah looked hesitant, but decided against waiting for me seeing as our transition-between-classes time is about to end. He nodded. "See you in sewing club."

I gave him a faint smile before turning around and running after Sydney and Eddie. Though they already rounded the corner when I heard it.

"Because she's my sister," Eddie said—a bit wryly. Eddie has a sister? A _real_ one?

"Eddie! I'm serious." Sydney sounded persistent.

I heard someone take a deep breath. I pressed myself harder against the wall, hoping that they won't walk away much further. If they did, I wouldn't be able to hear the rest of their conversation because I'm hiding by the wall. "Because she can do better than me. You want to talk about social rules? Well, where we come from, Moroi and dhamphirs don't have serious relationships." Eddie was talking. But who's the "she" they were referring to?

"Yeah, but that's like a class thing," Sydney stated. "It's not quite the same as humans and vampires."

"Maybe not, but with her, it might as well be. She's not just any Moroi." So his sister is a Moroi? "She's royal. A princess." A _royal_ Moroi, too? So, that "she" they were talking about is . . . what, Eddie's half sister? "And you've seen how she is! Smart and strong and beautiful. She's destined for great things, and one of them isn't being involved with a controversial guardian like me." He is _not_ a dishonorable guardian!

"Her bloodline's regal," Eddie continued. "Hell, I don't even know who my dad is. Dating her is not even possible. My job is to protect her. To keep her safe. That's where all my attention needs to be."

I'm extremely confused. But I had a weird feeling that they were talking about me. Jill Mastrano.

"And so you think she deserves to be with a human instead?" Sydney asked incredulously. "Dancing the line of taboo upheld by both our races?"

"It's not ideal," Eddie confessed. Strangely enough, my heart was beating rapidly. I just wish that they won't hear that—because my heart beating like this sounds so loud in my ears. "But she can still have a fun social life and—"

"What if it was another guy?" Sydney interrupted. "What if some other human asked her out, and they simply went on a casual date? Would you be okay with that?"

I can_not_ believe this. Honestly, it feels as if they _are_ talking about me—but I'm not sure—and even if they're not, they should back off Eddie's sister's love life! If it were me they were talking about, I would've reminded Sydney about her interfering with my love life when she's only supposed to take care of me. And act as my "older sister".

Well, she did that. In fact, Sydney acted like a _real_ older sister I never had. I mean, Lissa and I have a long way before the two of us could warm up to each other and get used to the idea of us being half-sisters . . . but Sydney, she was nice. And smart. And she usually—always, I meant—think about others before her.

Although, dictating _my_ love life is way too far. I remember yelling at her for that.

I know she was just looking out for me but—"This is about more than you not feeling worthy of Jill."

So they _are_ talking about me!

"This is about Micah too, isn't it? About how he reminds you of Mason."

Mason.

I've heard of his name once or twice but my memory's faint. I don't think I ever met him.

"How do you know about that?"

"Adrian told me," Sydney replied.

"Damn him. Why can't he be as oblivious as he pretends?"

That insult kind of stung, in Adrian's part anyway. Adrian is a nice, _charming_ guy. He still has lots of emotions to straighten out, but Adrian's been pretty stable lately. Less drinking and smoking. I don't think he even drinks anymore. Maybe it's because of the art classes he's taking at Carlton University. I returned to listening to the conversation.

Did I say listening? I meant eavesdropping.

"You don't owe Micah anything. You certainly don't owe him Jill." What did Sydney mean by that? "He's not Mason, no matter how much they look alike."

"It's more than looks." Eddie was beginning to sound pensive. I could only imagine the troubled look in his hazel eyes . . . "It's the way they act too. Micah's the same—outgoing, optimistic, excited. That's how Mason was. There are too few people like that in the world: people who are genuinely _good_. Mason was taken away from the world too soon. I won't let that happen to Micah."

Eddie cares for Micah. The way he cared for Mason. Like . . . brothers.

"Micah's not in danger."

"But he deserves good things. And even if he's human, he's still one of the best matches I know of for Jill." I knew it! I just wanted to scream at them! I told them not to interfere with my love life! Not to dictate my life. See how it all turned out! The guy that I fell in love with planned to make me a strigoi. Because they wouldn't approve of me doing anything and because they thought they knew some people inside and out.

"They deserve each other," Eddie continued. "They both deserve good things."

I don't know what to feel now. I mean, sure, I like Micah. But I don't think I can get over the fact of Lee . . . being, well, _was attempting to_ become strigoi. A monster. Maybe Lee was a monster all along. I just never noticed.

"And so, you're going to let yourself suffer as a result? Because you're so in love with Jill and convinced that she deserves some prince that you aren't?" Eddie . . . he _loves me_?

I wanted to cry now. Eddie may not be the prince, but he's . . . he's _something_. Not a prince, but he's something to me. I had the urge to just run back to my dorm now. Even if it's a mile away from this building, I don't think I'll care.

"And because you feel it's your duty to support all the Masons in the world? Eddie, that's crazy. Even you have to see that."

"Maybe," Eddie admitted. "But I feel like it's the right thing to do."

Something was telling me that it _isn't_ the right thing to do. It's just . . . not fair! It's not fair how love's like that! It's not fair! It's not fair to Eddie! To Micah! I seriously just want to run to my mother and cry.

"Right? It's the masochistic thing to do! You're encouraging the girl you want to be with one of your best friends."

Eddie.

He loves _me_? He wants _me_? Eddie's putting aside everything he feels for me, every single emotion he has for me, to make _me happy_?

This isn't fair to him.

I want him to be happy too.

"I want her to be happy. It's worth sacrificing myself," Eddie said.

_No it's not_, I wanted to argue.

"It makes no sense," Sydney said. I have to agree with her on that one. Not that I don't usually agree with her—because I generally _do_ agree with her.

"Remember when you said you were no expert in romance?" They were starting to walk further and further away. "Well, you were right."

I took a deep, shaky breath, hearing Eddie's footsteps—I just know it's his—and simply decided against asking Sydney about staying at our dorm for the rest of the day.

As I ran through the empty hallways, trying to think of any excuse as to why I'm late for sewing club, I couldn't help but have this _feeling_ in my gut that I'll make Eddie happy. I don't know how I'll do it, but I'll make him happy.

He was already risking his life for me anyway.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sooooo…how was it? Is it good? But fuck dude! I didn't know that I'd reveal that much! O_O that's why, as I mentioned, SPOLIERS… so yeah… everyone who supports Eddie and Jill say AYEEE (with three E's people xD)! And for Adrian & Sydney, say, DOUBLE AYEEE! XD I mean, I actually support Dimitri/Rose, Rose/Adrian, and Adrian/Sydney. Although, I'm leaning more onto the Adrian/Sydney thing 'cause, well, they're just good together! Forbidden in social classes, but good. Plus, everything's pretty much forbidden in their world (well, love-relationships-wise)…

ANYWAYS, do you guys like it? I know, I know, I'm nagging you guys about your opinion…but I'm nervous, okay? I tend to babble when I'm nervous (which I'm doing right now—WHICH I've got to stop…). And this is my **first VA-series/spinoff fanfic**—that's why I'm hella nervous.

Okay, well, anyway… **THANKS FOR WHOEVER FAVED/REVIEWED/SUBBED/WHATEVER-ED THIS! **

**Review**? o(^O^)o


End file.
